


You do not think on…? 2

by Paradigmenwechsel



Series: You do not think on...? [2]
Category: supernatura
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 10:19:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13901973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paradigmenwechsel/pseuds/Paradigmenwechsel
Summary: If the world is already shattered you can probably add a bit more... ^^!





	You do not think on…? 2

**Author's Note:**

> For those who asked for a part two...  
> I am pretty sure you still will be disappointed...^^! and i do apologize for it.  
> But that was all they were willing to do so far.  
> So here you go.
> 
> NO native, no Beta...

You do not think on…2 SPN FF 08.03.2018

Already halfway to the younger Winchesters room the Angel hesitated at an unknown wavelength that was hitting him. It wasn’t unpleasant or threatening, just new and somehow different.  
The Celestial Being could make out some tones that were familiar. Sam’s Soul, so subdued in the beginning but strong and stormy beneath… So rich on layers that Cass loved listening to it, and there also was a bit deeper tone, richer, more compact on the outside but with the most beautiful fragility within, Dean, the Angel nodded.  
But this time the bright warmth, Castiel was often wanting to crawl into, was a in a mix. An interesting arrangement of either Humans personality that was floating together, entwining with each other…  
The Angel was overwhelmed, like a moth was he dragged at the new sensations of his favourite resting Place, his most beloved ‘Heavens’ Light on earth. 

\-------------------------------------------------

“Dean…, Sam…” The angel stated, greeted as he stepped in without even caring to knock, it had never been an issue with the younger one…  
For just a moment the Celestial Being paused at the door, gently, adoringly watching his Humans, not seeing them at all, so it seemed.

Castiel ignored Deans loud complain and the sudden move, in which the Hunter tried to cover Sam and himself, unsuccessfully.  
The blue eyed only stood and looked at the two entangled Brothers.  
Dean blushed furiously at the lovingly smile and for the first time he had to look away, unable to face the Angel as he was used too. Sam wasn’t much better, although the dark blond felt something else reacting to that Angel stare… There was a comment about that somewhere in Deans mind but he didn’t dared to give it yet, instead he got a bit impressed at the younger ones stamina…

Both Winchesters shrugged as Castiel suddenly wake from his spot, still gently smiling was he marching around the two men still in a very compromising position.  
“Cass….that..you can’t…” Dean tried, feeling very vulnerable and ashamed right now…  
But the Angel didn’t seem to listen, he circled the bed, leaving the Hunters to follow his moves before the blue eyed stopped, wordlessly gesturing at the small place next to the Brothers. A place only created since both build men were kind of stacked right now.

Both were staring at the unexpected intruder…in utter disbelieve.  
But Castiel didn’t seem to care. Again he gestured, questioningly at the small space on the bed side.  
“I would like you to move a bit please.” The Celestial Being stated with the eagerness of a spoiled child, before he sat down to make himself comfortable anyway.

“CASS…..! That…..!”  
“I’m fine…” The blue eyed stated again leaving Dean gasping and Sam chuckling…  
“Yeah Dean, he is fine….” Sam repeated sassy only to get a bitch face from his brother, who was still lying above, in return

“He can not….” Dean was slightly overwhelmed with the situation but Sam’s strong embrace centred him enough to allow the younger one to move a bit and dragging him with, as if he was nothing then a plushy, which he indeed felt like. But actually he was just thankful to finally get a blanket to cover his nakedness… 

“Let him stay…” Sam was whispering in his Brothers ear, his hands had started roaming the older ones back once again…  
“…We…did…I mean…” Dean tried a last time to name the awkwardness of the moment, his discomfort, but Sam simple shrugged his shoulders and pulled his Caretaker even closer.  
Dean knew already, he would not sleep well this night…  
The dark blond turned to their Angel who seemed completely calmed and satisfied and already comfortable on his place.

As he looked back Dean was frowning. “Seriously Sammy, why would you wanted him?” The Hunter still couldn’t understand any of that, but Sam only smiled, slightly shaking his head before kissing the confused Brother again…  
“Never mind…” Sam said and Dean thought…

Once again the Song pitched, got louder and Castiel smiled even more…, Heaven was close…

End…


End file.
